Of Fears and Rings and Weddings
by Read-Them-On
Summary: The title describes it all: weddings with nerves and rings and all that. Or does it really? Read away to find out! Canon ships from PJO and HoO. WARNING: Contains Fluff! Rated T just to be safe.


**Me: Another story, guys!**

 **Percy: Mhm. Am I in it?**

 **Annabeth: Of course you are, Seaweed Brain. We all are.**

 **Jason: Yep. You aren't the most important person in the world, _Percy_.**

 **Percy: Like _you_ are, _Jason._**

 **Piper &Annabeth: Boys! Be nice!**

 **Leo: Of course I am in the story! I am The-Supersized-McShizzle!**

 **Hazel: Are there ponies?!**

 **Me: Uh . . . No, Hazel. Lets just get on with the story. Someone do the disclaimer.**

 **Percy &Jason: I'll do it! . . . No! I will . . . Stop copying me! . . . You stop!**

 **Frank: The PJO and HoO series belong to Rick Riordan! Read-Them-On owns the plot and Nathan, though I have no idea who he is.**

 **Percy &Jason: Frank!**

 **Me: Fight later. On with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy Jackson – the Hero of Olympus, the son of the sea god – sighed for the millionth time in the hour. He raised a hand to run through his hair but stopped as soon as his hand reached midway, frowning. His raven locks were, for once, combed neatly so that he didn't look like he had walked through a hurricane. He eyed himself in the mirror and his frown deepened.

 _No,_ he thought furiously, _I could not be having second thoughts about this . . . Could I?_

He was dressed in an 'elegant, navy blue three-piece tux' as Sally Jackson, his (wonderful, lovely) mother had called it, with shining black shoes. His coat pocket had a lavender tucked carefully in it, pinned even (definitely wasn't his idea), just in case he somehow managed to lose it or whatever. He bent down and rubbed the shoes with a handkerchief, then straightened and fixed his red bow-tie. His hands patted down any unwanted crease which would have been formed while he was hunched down.

He sighed again.

At last sure that he looked presentable, he got out of the small yet spacious room, despite the _Don't go's_ from the others. He played the conversation he had with his mother about not leaving the room in his head as he made through the corridor.

Sally had poked her head in the room which he was sharing as a dressing room with Leo, Jason, Frank, Will and Nico, though the son of Hades hadn't wanted to wear a suit. It had taken much persuasion courtesy to Will Solace to make him agree but then everything had gone just about fine. Sally had smiled at the scene in front of her: Leo looked okay, except his nose was on fire; Will was trying to force Nico into a bow-tie, who was threatening to shadow-travel away to China if Will didn't stop; and Jason had tiny sparks crackling through his body.

But Percy and Frank . . . Frank had turned into a bulldog (for reason everyone had figured out to be nerves) and Percy was pacing the length of the room as fast as waves washing down the shore, which is to say very fast.

"Percy, dear?" his mother had said, her voice somewhat nervous, "Can I have a word with you?"

He had only nodded, worried that if he uttered a single word everything will get ruined.

And then she had instructed him to remain in the room before the time came for him to walk down the aisle because . . . he tended to burst the pipelines. It hadn't helped that she had mentioned that (ever-oh-so-casually) in the front of the boys as well. Percy still thought it would have been better if she had ushered him aside and whispered down the details but, well, it was no use crying over spilled milk. And no, Percy hadn't known the proverb had existed before Annabeth had used it when he had actually spilled some milk on the carpet.

Percy's trance broke when he stumbled into someone. He sighed thankfully, for it was Paul Blofis – his stepfather (wearing a suit similar to his) – and not his Mom. Don't get him wrong. He loved his mother, no doubt, but he was ignoring her request (order) and if she found that out, he was likely to get grounded for life.

Paul was, however, a negotiable person.

"I thought Sally told you to stay in the room, Percy?" he asked, folding his hands across his chest in what one would consider a 'strict' manner. His smiling eyes gave it away. "Always the rebel?"

"Please don't tell Mom!" Percy decided to play along, clasping his palms in a pleading way and pouted.

Paul laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't," he smiled, "Only if you promise to not burst the pipelines."

Percy chuckled and nodded.

"By the way, you look nice, Paul," Percy added, "No wonder Stella's a beauty."

And it was true. Estelle "Stella" Blofis was an exact mixture of the couple, with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes which changed in light. Percy smiled as the seven-year old's image popped in his mind.

Paul chuckled and Percy realized that he was day-dreaming about his daughter as well.

"Paul?" Sally's voiced burst their dream-bubble and they both rushed off, Paul towards his wife and Percy out of his mother's sight, the pipes overhead clanking a bit.

Percy only managed to walk a few feet before bumping into someone else.

"Why me?" Piper Grace grumbled, fixing her lavender bridesmaid dress which had intricate patterns of deep purple flowers sewn on it, her choppy hair flowing down her back.

Along her was Nathan, the two-year old youngest Grace, clothed in a tiny suit. His blond hair were combed with perfection.

"Uncle Pewcy!" Nathan exclaimed, his kaleidoscopic eyes looking ecstatic, "I'm the wing beawew!"

Percy chuckled, his own sea green eyes sparkling.

"Best of luck, Nathan!"

Suddenly Piper's eyes widened.

"Oh! There you are! You are really, _really_ needed in the boys' room. Right _now!_ "

He could hear the urgency in her voice and panic washed over him, for it was his . . . The pipes clanked some more.

"Sorry, Pipes," he yelled, running off towards the room from which he had come, "I'll go in a second!"

It took all of his willpower to stop the pipes from bursting. As soon as he reached the room, he threw open the door and came face to face with an angry Jason Grace charged with static electricity.

"You nearly gave him a heart attack, bro."

"Sorry?" Percy rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly.

Jason sighed.

"Come in."

He stepped inside, only to hear Piper appear behind him and say the most expected, anticipated and fearful words: "It is time."

* * *

Percy shuffled nervously as the boys lined up, waiting for the ladies.

And then, she appeared. Annabeth Jackson: the love of his life.

 _Annabeth_. Suddenly, Percy's insides melted into a puddle. His breath hitched. There she was, standing in front of him, donning the same knee length dress as Piper's, only it looked much more attractive on her (well, according to Percy, at least). Her luscious blonde curls fell over her shoulders, grey eyes shining, her (extremely beautiful) face highlighted with light make-up.

His eyes traveled downwards from her face and rested on her belly. Her bloated belly, to be exact.

She was carrying a baby. Their baby.

Percy's mouth fell open.

Annabeth must have noticed him gaping at her like a fish, no pun intended, so she waddled over to him, her hands on her baby bump. They were going to walk down the aisle together anyway.

"You'll attract flies, Seaweed Brain," she giggled, shutting his mouth close.

"Uh? Hmm . . ." he mumbled and cupped her face, "I hate that you still have this effect on me, Wise Girl."

"Oh, you love it," Annabeth replied rolling her eyes, then smiled "Any day now, Percy."

Percy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. According to the doctor, who happened to be Will Solace, the baby was due any day in the week.

He leaned in for a kiss but interruption came in the form of Piper's cough.

"As much as I love you guys," she smiled at them, "We need to proceed. They aren't going to get married every day, right?"

With that Piper rustled off to hold hands with Jason, laughing, but the overhead pipes rattled.

Percy's laugh turned into a scowl.

"Percy! Calm down! What's with you guys and gamophobia?" Annabeth yelled, "It's Hazel and Frank getting married! Not you!"

Percy blushed: she was, in fact, right (like every time).

"But I'm Frank's _best man,_ Annabeth!"

She rolled her eyes.

"And I'm their nine-months pregnant matron of honor. Besides, what are you gonna do when I go into labor?"

"ARE YOU?!"

" _NO,_ Seaweed Brain."

"Thank gods."

She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but the wedding bells chimed.

"Time to go."

The orchestra, which was the Apollo cabin, started the wedding march. The couples started walking down the aisle: First, Will and Nico (him even managing a small smile) as the groomsmen and Leo and Calypso in tow, her being the second bridesmaid. Next, Jason and Piper, smiling at the audience, hands clasped together. Then Nathan, holding the rings on a velvet cushion, following his parents. The guests awed the boy which made him grin brighter with Venus squealing in delight, being his grandmother. Well, _Aphrodite_ was, but whatever.

And finally, Percy and Annabeth.

As they began, Percy, though smiled, also swore under his breath in Greek and he could feel Annabeth's irritation towards him radiating through her body.

He looked at the audience and refrained from smirking as he saw the mortal friends of the bride and groom sitting on the other side of the aisle than the one with all the gods and goddesses and their families.

There was Frank, standing beside Juno, smiling.

Percy managed to give him a thumbs up. His breaths quickened as he took the rings from Nathan, for the boy was too young to take care of the rings (so was Percy, by his own opinion).

Then came Hazel in her deep purple gown, her veil falling leisurely over her face, her curly cinnamon hair made in a wispy bun and her father Pluto in a coal black suit, who was giving her away.

Percy could see the enthusiasm and nervousness on Frank's face and wondered how was he not turning into some animal.

When they both reached the altar, Percy nearly guffawed when Frank blushed as his and Hazel's hands touched.

Juno wasn't letting it easy for Percy as well. She being . . . well, _Juno . . ._ gave Percy the stink eye whenever she got the chance, but Percy contained himself. The wedding of two of their best friends was more important than _Her Majesty_ (cue the eye roll here) _._

Percy wasn't sure how he managed to contain his ADHD by the time Frank and Hazel completed their vows (which were really sweet, if you ask him).

When Juno called for the rings, Percy was so relieved that he mumbled, "Thank Juno!" (which was a new low for him) and stepped forward to give the ring to the really-soon-to-be husband and wife.

And, obviously, that's when Hades' pants went loose; not the _real_ Hades' pants, though if you ask Percy, he'd say that it would've been funnier than him tripping over the carpet over the altar and have the rings and the cushion fly over towards the godly side.

Some of the godly guests started smiling ever so slightly, as if this was all nothing but a speck of amusement for them, which probably was, considering they were thousands of years old; but the mortal ones started sniggering lightly.

Percy looked at Frank and Hazel and was relieved to see that none of them looked like they wanted to kill him just yet, so he took it as an invitation to rush down the altar and take the rings back (thank gods the rings were tied to the cushion or he would've been a show with finding the rings), smiling sheepishly. As he took his place alongside Annabeth once more, with the rings back in place and whatnot, he whispered so only his Wise Girl would hear, "I _knew_ I shouldn't have agreed to be the best man."

She looked at him, her grey eyes bore into his, and he could read the message pretty well: _You are an idiot._

Resisting the urge to kiss her (as it would steal away the limelight from the more important couple of the evening), he looked into the crowd to see Reyna smirking at him and his Mom and Paul smiling.

He smiled back.

The wedding bells chimed in harmony again. Everything went fine (the bride and groom kissed and were officially announced as Mr. and Mrs. Zhang) till the reception when . . .

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Hmm?"

"I . . . I think my water just broke."

* * *

 **Me: Done! How was it?  
**

 **TheSeven: It was good, Mel.**

 **Me: Aww! Thanks guys!**

 **Nico: *from China* Nice. I am death.**

 **Everyone: . . .**

 **Percy: See, Jason! I was the main one in this as well!**

 **Jason: Mel! _Why?!_**

 **Me: It was just a tiny idea I had! And you got Nathan!  
**

 **Jason: *blushing* Yeah . . .**

 **Percy &Piper&Leo: *in baby voice* Aww! Spawky's blushing!**

 **Jason: Like _you_ aren't, Pipes.**

 **Piper: *blushing* Whatever.**

 **Annabeth: Stop it guys. Review, readers!**

 **Me: Yeah! REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVORITES make me happy! And I need something to be happy about! :/**


End file.
